


Crisis Averted

by shoutpoles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutpoles/pseuds/shoutpoles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strawberry House and Grape House were devoid of food and water, but trust Nagito to luck out and find a source of nourishment from Hinata.</p><p>(It's not what you think it is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Averted

It's been two days since they got stuck in this house. If Nagito really thinks he could trust the Monokuma announcements, at least. Or if he could trust his consciousness and presence of mind, and he probably can't because of his weakened state.

At least he had managed to finish today's round of Monokuma Tai Chi without falling over or collapsing. It would be so embarrassing (but expected) that he couldn't keep up with the ultimates. He was just trash after all. Or maybe it would have been better if he passed out and died, so that the others would have some form of nourishment?

The thought lingered in his head as he slowly trudged back to his room. He should try that next time. The ultimates would be appalled to use him for food and he was barely worthy of it, but he knew that their hope would win out eventually. A dreamy smile graced his features as he finally made it inside his room and closed the door. He remembered Fuyuhiko’s outburst, and how the hope that emanated from the yakuza leader’s body powering him up. All the hope to be created in this house... He was panting by the time he reached the bed, and only part of it was from exhaustion.

Luckily, his weak appetite meant that hunger didn’t bother him that much, but it was still a bit distracting to have not eaten anything for quite so long. Best to keep himself occupied by continuing his previous line of thought. 

Different people had different kinds of hope, he mused. He could almost feel it resonating alongside their talent. There was the regal feel of Sonia’s hope, and the wild and carefree hope resonating within Akane. Ibuki’s hope used to be strong, loud and cheerful. Fuyuhiko’s outburst carried a dangerous, determined kind of hope. What was the most interesting was Hinata’s, however. His shone so bright and pure that Nagito couldn’t even discern how his talent influenced it, or what his talent was at all. In fact, the aura coming from Hajime felt so much like a normal person’s, except no talentless person should be blessed with such amazing hope.

Who would succumb to the motive this time, he wondered. Maybe it would do good to approach them first? Although he seriously doubted he could. Maybe he should go check if he could still stand, to see if this plan could work.

After a deep breath, Nagito gingerly lowered himself from the bed. The ground wasn’t wobbling and his vision was strangely dim, but his body could still walk. He took a few steps when he heard a knock on the door. 

Hm. Had luck led a potential killer to the door so he didn’t have to look? He almost didn’t mind the ensuing bad luck of dying to the supposed killer. He’d die in a blaze of glorious hope. Nagito twisted the knob and smiled in greeting.

It was a decidedly unmurdery-looking Hinata. He looked a little confused, and very weak. Nagito supposed he looked the same way too. “It's a surprise to see you visiting me. But there's no need for you to listen to my thoughts, Hinata-kun.”

“No, I… I want to spend time with you,” said Hinata. Was Hinata keeping tabs on him because he thought Nagito would kill somebody? Or because Hinata thought he would die? Nagito was fine with it, either way. Though he wasn't exactly at top shape to entertain. His vision swam as the continued effort of staying upright started to get to him.

"Haha... Looks like I'm starting to lose it... You look all blurry, Hajime..." Not sure if he could stand anymore, Nagito sat at the edge of the bed. 

“I’m not feeling very well either. Scoot over.” said Hinata, sitting next to him on the bed. Nagito laid down, motioning for the other boy to do the same if he liked.

"If there's an emergency... I don't mind if you guys use me for food, okay?" Nagito was trying to sound like he was joking about it, but it didn’t work. Maybe he should change the subject. "I wonder how much longer I'll be able to speak normally..."

He didn’t need to after all; they spent the rest of the time having brief, broken conversations. One would start up a talk, and the replies would get shorter and shorter until they trailed off. After some time, they would try again. 

After a while, Hinata sat up abruptly, then recoiled from the dizziness. “I can’t do this. I’m at my limit. I’m so hungry!” The atmosphere shifted into something even darker. So dark that Nagito could almost see it smothering the aura around Hinata.

“Hinata-kun, if you don’t mind eating such filth, you could eat me.” Nagito hurriedly offered. Surely at this point Hinata could overcome the fact that he was disgusting and eat for survival? If he was lucky? His eyes were blurred enough to not see the look on Hinata’s face properly but it looked far from pleased.

“Would you stop that!” the other boy hissed. “I promised that no killing would happen.” Hinata stood up, and with a renewed sense of purpose, began pacing the room. “So many people have sacrificed for our sake. We have to not give in to Monokuma!”

In the middle of Hinata’s speech, Nagito managed to sit up and eye the blurry Hinata pacing across the room. He wasn’t a killer, but Nagito could still see the merit in Hinata’s motivations. He decided to humor the other boy. “Hinata-kun… it’s hard to not give in when you’re really hungry.”

“Then we just have to find some source of food and escape! Or escape and find food, whichever comes first!” fumed Hinata, picking up steam.

“It would be hard to get the others to cooperate on empty stomachs. I suggest we try to find food first. But from where?” said Nagito. He leaned his body against the headboard and waited patiently for an answer.

“There has to be food here somewhere! Gundham’s pets can get sunflower seeds from the garden. Or maybe someone brought in food fro— oh...” a bright red thing fell from Hinata’s pocket and bounced slightly on the floor. Hinata dropped to his knees and stared at the thing in wonder. “I can’t believe—”

“You can’t believe what?” Nagito said, getting impatient. Resting on the headboard let him concentrate his eyes on what Hinata was staring at, too. It was a peculiar ball that was half red, and half a translucent plastic. The inside was a little fuzzy, and before Nagito could try to make out what was in it the other boy quickly swiped the capsule-like ball off the floor. Hinata snapped it open and watched the inside rapidly grow out of the container until it reached the normal size of…

A baguette. Oh. God.

The second it stopped growing, Hinata tore a chunk off with his mouth and wolfed the piece down. The bread seemed to have a generous amount cod roe filling, based on the pink center. Nagito’s mouth started to water but he didn’t dare ask for any. He wasn’t worthy. But maybe if Hinata offered? He started edging closer to where Hinata was sitting.

“I can’t believe I forgot about this!” Hinata let out a whoop of joy, then proceeded to untuck his shirt and lift it up. A shower of same-sized balls fell on the floor, riotous colours of red and blue and yellow and green. They reminded Nagito of the machine on the beach that nobody paid attention to. Except Hinata, apparently.

“Monokuma put me on a task to find his spare bodies,” Hinata started, sorting through the mess of capsules. “and he would give me a bunch of coins for the machine at the beach each time I found one. I just finished using all of them on the machine right before we went to the third island! I felt somebody tell me...” Hinata looked like he was about to say something else, but paused. He quickly regained his composure and realized that Nagito hadn’t gotten anything yet.

“I’ll get you some food. Help yourself with anything you like!” He peered through a random plastic capsule container. “I think this is another cod roe baguette-- I was supposed to give this to you guys as presents!” he said, and threw it to Nagito enthusiastically. The bright blue capsule hit the edge of the bed and opened under the force of impact. It exposed a vibrating phallic doll that had ‘Kokeshi Dynamo’ written on the side. 

Nagito raised an eyebrow. “As presents, you say?” But the other boy was too busy looking over the other capsules and sorting piles of food and drink. If Hinata wanted to give that to him… he wouldn’t mind that. 

Nagito plucked and opened a capsule from the floor that looked like it had that ramune from the vending machine. He took a sip and thought, he wouldn’t mind at all, being so close to the kind of hope so strong that it could create its own future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just quickly sending this before I go and watch Episode 2 of the Future Arc! Guys, guuuuys. I'm so excited and scared for what happens to our precious babies. Who do you think dies next?
> 
> Also this work is unbeta'd! I'd love it if you could comment any problems with the work, I will edit it as soon as I can. I'm looking forward to improving as a writer with this fandom!
> 
> This story was inspired by a doujinshi where more nsfw things happen. If you pm me for it I'll try to find it for you!


End file.
